Power of Three
by Liveyourdaydream
Summary: Retelling of Supernatural where Dean and Sam have a sister, 16 year old Rebecca 'Becca' Winchester. Follow her on the journey!
1. A Winchester Call

**Soooo...I suck at A/N's but hey! I'm just gonna keep this short by saying it's a Sisfic and I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN Y CHARACTER REBECCA 'BECCA' WINCHESTER**

* * *

Trust this to happen. It had to happen and Dean isn't here. Neither's Sam but he hasn't been here for three years so I guess we've reached the point where he doesn't count but I'm getting ahead of myself. I just need to breathe, that is after all what Dean always tells me to do in situations like this. Take a deep breath, relax and assess the situation before freaking out. So...to keep this basic: Dad went on a supply run and left me here at the motel - that was this morning and there's still no sign of him at, I look to the clock, 5:14pm. Something's wrong and I mean seriously wrong. He isn't picking up his phone and has given me zero signs to tell me he's even alive! Nada! If he found a lead he would've let me know or come back and got me but he hasn't. Dean isn't answering his phone either but then he is on his own hunt and is most likely busy. I'm probably just overreacting; Dad's probably fine I mean, hell it's Dad, he's always fine...but something's telling me he's not.

I try Dean's phone again only to end up at his voicemail after the millionth attempt and this time I decide to leave a message.

"Hey Dean," I rub the back of my neck with unease, "just wondering if you've heard from Dad at all as I can't get a hold of him and I haven't seen him all day. He was supposed to go on a supply run _this morning_ and hasn't come back since," I sigh as I feel the tears brimming in my eyes, "Dean I'm scared." Pushing away the tears I quickly end the call and throw my phone onto the bed. I'm a Winchester and Winchesters are not weak! I can't be weak, I was trained better than this!

It's another five minutes or so of me pacing the motel room and sending worried glances at my phone as I still have zero notifications. Picking it up I dial Dad again but of course there's no answer once more.

"Dad, where the hell are you!?" I yell into his voicemail, "call me!"

Next I dial Dean and low and behold...voicemail.

"Dean please just pick up your phone god dammit!" I pause for a moment, "that's it, I'm going out to look for him. Call me when you aren't ganking shit." I say before hanging up. I'm fed up of sitting around waiting, I'm a Winchester after all, I need to take action.

Letting out a breath I didn't know I was even holding I grab my gun and shove it into the waistband of my black combat trousers before placing my phone in my jacket and heading towards the door. If Dad comes back while I'm gone he's going to murder me. Ah well, can he blame me for worrying? Well, in his books he can but that's besides the point.

I head out into the motel car park, looking around for a moment or two before my eyes settle upon a 1967 Ford Mustang and head over, quickly breaking my way into it by smashing the window to reach the lock. I slide into the seat with ease and quickly begin hot wiring the car before we're a-go! Or should I say I'm a-go seeing as it is just me.

I drive my way around town, stopping off at places Dad might go but I still can't find him anywhere...my last resort? The local bar.

Although I'm sixteen and a mere 5'5" in comparison to my brothers, I look older than I am and am constantly reminded this by Dean as he tries to keep me hidden from the public eye which basically means any male species that isn't him, Sam or my Dad.

* * *

" _Come on Dean," I whine, "let me come with you!"_

 _I've been begging with my brother for the past half an hour to take me to the bar with him but he isn't having any of it._

" _You're fourteen Becca, the answer is no!" His voice is firm and normally I wouldn't push my luck at this point but right now I don't care._

" _Why not? I could so pass for older than I am!" I retort and he sighs, holding the bridge of his nose in frustration._

" _That's exactly my point Becca. I ain't having you sitting in some shady bar at the age of fourteen even if you are with me. People looking at you in any way other than normal is bad enough." He lectures and I sigh deeply, here we go again._

" _You can't keep me wrapped up in cotton wool forever Dean! You only live once and if I die on a hunt tomorrow I'll have never got to step foot into a bar! How sad is that?" My voice is softer this time, and maybe a tad more on the innocent side._

" _Don't talk like that." His voice is harsh and now I know I've pissed him off._

" _Look Dean," I step forward and look my brother in the eye, "I know you're just trying to protect me but I can take care of myself."_

" _No," he shakes his head away from my gaze before pointing a finger at me, "you think you can protect yourself-" he starts but I cut him off._

" _What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I spit and his face voids of emotion._

" _You're not going Becca, end of discussion."_

* * *

I walk through the door and the place is pretty packed for a local bar but then I guess this is one of the only bars in town, at least the only bar that looks decent. Seriously, some of the places around here look like you could catch an STD from just opening the door!

The bartender immediately turns to face me as I slowly walk over.

"Can I 'getcha anything sweetheart?" He asks and I can't help but gag in my mind. _Sweetheart?_

"Uh yeah, I'll just have a regular coke thanks." I say and he nods before walking away for a moment and returning with my request.

"Here ya go." he says, setting it down next to me and I smile, my hand diving into my pocket for some money but he shakes his head and pushes the glass closer to me, "don't worry about it sweetheart, it's on the house." Again with the sweetheart…

"Um, thanks." I give him my best smile before turning to face the crowds in the bar as I take a few long sips and scan the heads to see if any of them are my Dad but I can't see him. _Where are you Dad?_ I think to myself before setting my coke down next to me and walking a few feet forward to see if I've missed him but I search every head and come to the conclusion that he's definitely not here. I may as well just go back to the motel and wait.

Sighing in defeat, I turn back towards the bar and grab my half finished coke, quickly downing the rest and thanking the bartender before making a quick escape out of my least favourite setting and towards my stolen ride. I only make it about halfway when the world suddenly begins spinning and I quickly grab onto a nearby wall for support. _What the fuck?_ I only had coke...no alcohol unless- shit! Pulling myself up straight I somehow make it to the car and inside where I quickly lock the doors and fumble in my jacket pocket as I look for my phone. Everything's a blur now and my heads pounding as I feel darkness playing in the corner of my vision but I fight back and quickly dial Dean.

The dialing tone lasts forever and just as I'm about to give up, it clicks to say he's answered. Finally!

"Becca?" he asks, his voice laced in worry, "I got your voicemail messages, what's going on?" He asks and I take a deep breath, blinking back unconsciousness.

"D'n...help." I just about manage to breathe out and it's almost as though I feel him tense on the other end of the line.

"Becca, what's wrong?" He asks and I can tell by the sounds I'm hearing he's suddenly gripping the phone tighter. Trying to get my senses together to form a sentence I too grip mine tighter, well as tight as I can in my current predicament.

"Bar. I think someone spiked my-" I don't even get to finish my sentence as Dean cuts me off.

"Becca where are you?" His voice is more frantic now and I try to gather my thoughts.

"Um…" I can't focus, my mind won't think and I feel a few tears escape as they roll down my cheek, "I don't know Dean I can't think. A car." I cry and I hear him sigh.

"Okay okay that's good Becca just calm down and keep the doors locked. Listen to me, I need you to turn your GPS on okay, I'll track you." He tells me reassuringly and I nod even though he can't see me before doing as he says.

"It's on." I whisper as the darkness grows stronger.

"I'm still about a two hour drive away, I'll try and hurry just hang tight!" He says before disconnecting the call just as I lose my fight for consciousness.

* * *

My eyelids are heavy when I open them and once the blurriness subsides panic ripples through me as I realise I'm not where I was when I lost consciousness but it quickly dawns on me that I'm back at the motel. _How the hell did I get here?_ I think to myself.

I don't have too much time to think as I feel bile forcing its way up my throat and I jump out of bed throwing the world off focus as I stumble into pretty much everything that blocks my path to the bathroom and just about make it to the toilet in time. I've no clue what time it is or how long I've been unconscious or the whereabouts of my dear brother and Dad...that can wait until I'm not 'dying' because that's exactly what this feels like, I was drugged after all.

Someone grabs my hair and holds it behind me, rubbing soothing circles on my back and eventually I take a breath and lean back against them closing my eyes.

"Becca?" They ask with concern and I open my eyes to see Dean's emerald ones staring back at me.

"Dean?" I just about choke out, "Dean I'm so sorry I couldn't find him and then I went to drink and I don't even know everything just kinda went weird and I called you immediately and-" Dean puts a finger to my lips to pause my rambling as he pulls me into a hug.

"It's okay Becca, you're safe now and that's what matters." He whispers but I'm still not satisfied. Yeah, I may be safe but what about Dad?

"Where's Dad?" I ask between breaths and he sighs.

"I don't know, Sam's at the local hospital and looking around but there's no sign." He tells me and I freeze.

"Sam?" I question. Anger begins boiling inside of me at the mention of _him._ Why is he here? He left his family for the apple pie life and ditched us, ditched me. We called each other every night for the first few months but then out of the blue he stopped returning my calls so I stopped caring.

"Yeah, the moment I got your first voicemail I stopped off at Stanford - figured we could use all the help we can get." He tells me and I nod slowly even though I don't actually agree. Sam chose to leave.

"Well he won't find anything...I checked everywhere," I explain, "how long was I out? And how the hell did you know what motel Dad and I were staying at?" I question, eyeing out my brother.

"You've been unconscious since we found you. If you didn't wake up soon we were considering going to a hospital, you've been completely unresponsive until now. We found your motel keys in the car and the key ring attached gave us a name." He answers and I nod. Well then…

I'm dragged from my thoughts at the sound of the motel room door opening and Dean helps me stand as we walk into the main room only to come face to face with Sam. Great. Let the arguments begin.

"Becca." He breathes out a sigh of relief but I avoid his eye contact, I don't need his pity.

"Find anything?" Dean asks and Sam shakes his head in defeat.

"No it's like he skipped town." Sam explains and I can feel the both of them giving me sideways glances as if trying to read my emotions but I push my hair further in front of my face to cover what it would easily tell them. So, Dad skipped town and left me here _alone_ in the middle of a hunt. That is a new low, what a dick! My anger against Sam and now my new found anger against my Dad boil and I feel my fists clench at my sides.

"Becca?" Dean asks with caution and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Gimme a minute…" I mutter before making my way back into the bathroom and locking the door, sliding down the floor as I allow the tears to fall. First Sam left, and now Dad's left. Why does everyone keep leaving me?

I stand up and splash some water in my face before gaining my composure, I'm a Winchester and Winchesters don't cry. There's a light knock at the door and I open it to see Dean stood there with pity in his eyes but he quickly changes his expression when he notices me judging his stare.

"I'm gonna grab some food, you want anything?" He asks lightly and I shake my head. The effects of the drugs are still wearing off and I'll probably throw up again which I really don't want to do. I hate feeling like crap! "Okay, well I'll be back soon." He says kissing the top of my head before walking away from me and grabbing his jacket, shrugging it onto one shoulder as he crosses the room and I slowly leave the bathroom to sit on the bed furthest from the door I was in earlier.

Sam's pacing the room with his phone in his hand before sitting down on the bed opposite me.

"Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?" He questions and Sam pulls his ear away from the phone slightly.

"No." He responds simply and Dean gives him a smirk.

"Aframian's buying." He says but Sam still shakes his head. I'm guessing he found Dean's stash of fake ID's.

As Dean leaves I feel the tension in the air rise as Sam remains sat on the bed with his phone still to his ear but he isn't talking so I assume it's a voicemail message. I feel my phone beep next to me and see Dean's caller ID on the screen - he's only just left, what's he already forgotten?

"What?" I ask simply and I see Sam put his phone down as he looks at me curiously.

"Five-oh, take off." He tells me and I stand up causing Sam to mirror me as he sends me a questioning glare at my alarmed expression.

"What about you?" I ask frantically, peeking out the window to see two cops approaching Dean, "crap…" I mutter and Sam follows my gaze until he too sees the officers.

"Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad." Dean says before hanging up the call and for a moment I stand there until Sam pulls me with him.

"Come on, we gotta go." He orders but I still don't move. He's been out of the game for three years and he thinks he can just come back and think everything can be the same? Someone's clearly got their head in the clouds if that's how he thinks this is going to work but I sigh and follow him anyway, I don't really want to get arrested today, especially with drugs still in my system because they probably won't believe for a minute I was spiked if I hang around with two guys older than me...people always jump to conclusions.

So here we are, Sam and I, driving down the road on our way to interview Joseph Welch, the husband of the woman we believe is responsible for the deaths on this case so far. This hunt was supposed to be just my Dad and I and we were getting close but now here I am with Sam. Sam. I mean, come on! Really!?

"Are you just gonna ignore me forever?" He asks and I shrug. Knowing me I can't keep it up forever but I'll certainly try, "you're gonna have to talk to me sooner or later." I don't say a word and look out of the window at the passing scenery. Do I? Because if I need to talk I have Dean, you know, the brother who actually cared enough to stay by my side and never leave. In defeat, Sam sighs before returning his attention back to the road and it isn't long before we arrive at Mr Welch's house.

* * *

So we spoke to Joseph, Dad already did but he didn't really tell me anything so I assumed his lead was a dead end but clearly not. Constance is buried in a plot behind their old house in Breckenridge. Guy said he moved because he couldn't live in the same house is children died and to be honest, I don't blame him, I know I wouldn't want to.

Now we're back in the impala and cruising down the highway in a silence once again with Sam giving me sideways glances every now and then.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asks breaking our silence and I know he's referring to the spiked drink I had last night.

"Fine." I say simply and before he can say anymore his phone rings and he quickly answers, putting it on speaker.

"Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal." Dean's voice rings throughout the phone and I smile, he's okay.

"You're welcome." I say loud enough for him to hear and I can see Sam grin.

"Yeah, that was down to Becca." He adds. Well, at least he actually gave me the credit.

"Thanks anklebiter," he says which causes my smile to grow wider at my nickname, "listen, we gotta talk." He starts but Sam cuts him off and I sigh, can't he just let him speak?

"Tell me about it. So the husband _was_ unfaithful. We _are_ dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop." Sam explains and I sigh.

"Well it's clearly not or we wouldn't be here right now and neither would you because if that was the case Dad would be by my side and you'd still be pretending that none of this exists." I spit and Sam looks slightly hurt at my comment but I don't care. He can feel hurt, I don't care, that's exactly what he did to me when he left.

"Sammy, Becca, would you two shut up for a second?" Dean hisses.

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Sam rambles on and I sigh.

"Oh my god Sam just let Dean talk…" I mutter.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho." What!? How? Why? Why would he leave me? What the hell was he thinking?

"What? How do you know?" Sam questions and I see him eyeing me cautiously almost as though he's scared I'm about to snap but I take a deep breath and contain my anger.

"I've got his journal." Dean tells us and my mouth drops open.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." Sam comments. Yeah no shit, thanks for pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, well, he did this time." Dean sighs and I cut off their little talk to get down to details.

"What's it say?" I ask putting them back on track.

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going." That sounds like Dad alright.

"Coordinates. Where to?" I question and Dean sighs and I hear the flick of a page.

"I'm not sure yet." He says.

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? What the hell is going on?" Sam questions and I'm just about to respond with some snarky comment when Sam suddenly slams on the breaks and I look up to see Constance in the middle of the road and I scream as the car goes right through her and Sam is quick to stop the car.

"Sam? Becca!" Dean's yells echo through the speaker of the phone but the both of us are too shocked to respond. Constance suddenly appears in the back seat and I scream once again. I may be hunter and like, really badass but I'm a girl and screaming is just a part of my nature. Deal with it.

"Take me home," she says and I look from her to Sam, "take me home!" Her voice is louder this time.

"No." Sam responds.

"No?" I breathe out. Does he want to piss Caspar off even more?

Constance glares at the both of us before the doors lock themselves and Sam and I struggle to reopen them. I look around frantically for another way out but of course there is none, we're in a freakin' car! The gas pedal presses down and the car jolts into life as it begins to drive itself.

"What the hell!?" I shout as Sam grabs onto the steering wheel and tries to steer but Constance has control and I notice her flicker in the mirror as we keep unwillingly driving down the road.

Eventually the car pulls up in front of Constance's house and stops and I breathe out a sigh of relief. I really didn't want a ghost running us off the road...not exactly how I'd ever pictured dying. The engine shuts off and so do the lights. Turning to face Sam he's looking back towards the bitch Constance who's still sat in the car with us.

"Don't do this." He pleads and Constance flickers again.

"I can never go home." She says sadly and that's when it dawns on me.

"You're scared to go home." I mutter and we both look back to Constance but she isn't there. What the hell? All of a sudden the door I'm leaning against flings open and I go flying out of the car. I hear Sam yelling my name but the door slams shut as I hit the floor. I lie there for a few moments to regain my senses and allow the pain of impact to subside but someone pulls me to my feet and I look up to see Dean.

"You okay?" He asks and I nod before looking to the car hearing Sam yelling out in pain. I see Constance flicker in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest and I jump out of my skin as a gunshot goes off, shattering the window and startling Constance. I turn to Dean who's nearing the car with his gun in hand, still firing towards her and she gives him one glance before vanishing but she quickly reappears so Dean returns to firing at her until she disappears again.

Suddenly the car starts up and it takes me a moment to realise this time it's Sam's doing and not Constance's and I watch as he drives it forward, smashing through the side of the house and both Dean and I hurry through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?" Dean yells out and even though Sam and I aren't on the best terms right now, that can wait.

"I think…" I hear him groan.

"Can you move?" Dean asks to which Sam nods and I step back slightly to give them room.

Getting Sam out of the car I watch as Constance picks up a large framed photograph off the ground and holds it up to her eye level. When Sam is out of the car Constance looks up and it doesn't take long for her to go all caspar on us as a dresser slides across the room, pinning the three of us to the car.

"Really caspar!? That's the best you can do?" I yell to her but she doesn't register me and water begins pouring down the staircase and she walks over, looking around scared. I can't see what she's looking at but the voices say it all.

"You've come home to us, Mommy." They say. Ghost babies. Friggin' ghost babies! If there's anything I hate more than ghosts it's ghost _babies_!

Suddenly they are behind her and embrace her tightly in a hug as she screams, her image flickering like it had in the car. In a sudden surge of energy, still screaming, Constance and the two children melt into a puddle in the floor and we're suddenly released from the car. That bitch!

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean comments and Sam nods.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." Sam explains.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy," Dean slaps Sam hard on the chest where bitch face dug her nails into him and he laughs through the pain, "did better than Becca here. Took her and Dad how long and they still never solved it." He muses and I punch him on the arm.

"Fuck you Dean, Dad left me so don't even go there right now." I spit and Sam quickly puts us back to where we were.

"What were you thinking shooting Caspar in the face, you freak?" Sam scolds Dean and he shrugs.

"Hey. Saved your ass," he comments before leaning over to look at his car, "and I'll tell you another thing: if you screwed up my car?" he twists around to look him straight in the eye, "I'll kill you." He finishes and Sam laughs.

Sam's sat in the front with Dad's journal open and I'm sat back here with my headphones on even though I'm not listening to any music - I just want to listen to their conversation to see what they say and by that I really wanna know what they say about me. Sam also has a map open on his lap and is finding coordinates with a ruler, a flashlight tucked between chin and shoulder.

"Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." Dean nods and I slowly take off my headphones and lean forward, resting my arms on both their seats as I peer at the map.

"Sounds charming. How far?" Dean asks and I look to him with a small smile. We're going to follow Dad.

"About six hundred miles." Sam tells him and Dean gives me a look.

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning. What d'you say anklebiter?" He questions and I nod.

"I'm in. I wanna find my dick of a father and find out why he left me." I say and Dean gives me a look I can't describe before turning to Sam who's looking at us hesitant.

"Dean, Becca, I, um…" Dean glances back at the road and I look down. I hate my brother right now and he's not forgiven for leaving but I am glad he's back. Is he really considering leaving - again!?

"You're not going." Dean says simply and Sam sighs.

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there." He tells us and I look at him confused.

"What interview?" I ask and Dean gives a small smirk.

"Sammy here wants to become a lawyer." He muses and I turn to face Sam who has a meek look on his face.

"You what!? Sam, you left once and came back to help. Are you really going to leave again to live in this apple pie life you think is more important than your family!?" I snap.

"Becca…" He sighs but I stop him.

"You know what Sam, do whatever the hell you want. I stopped caring for you as a brother the day you stopped returning my calls so have a good life!" I yell before putting my headphones back on and this time I do blare music through them to drown out Sam's profound apologies he's probably throwing my way.

After what feels like an eternity we pull up in front of his apartment and Sam gets out before leaning over to look through the window.

"Call me if you find him?" Sam asks, huh, as if. Dean nods nevertheless, "and maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" He questions and I feel him eye me but don't give him a second glance.

"Yeah, all right." Dean agrees.

Sam gives me a sad smile but I simply roll my eyes and look away, clambering forward into the front seat next to Dean and I hear Sam patting the car door twice before turning away but Dean leans toward the passenger door, completely squashing me.

"Sam?" he calls and he turns back. Can't we just go already, Sam made up his mind! "you know, we made a hell of a team back there." He says giving me a small sideways glance.

"Yeah." He agrees and with that we begin driving away, finally.

I'm not sure how or why or can explain what the hell happens next but something inside of me is screaming that we turn around and go back. There's a sick feeling in my stomach and as much as I don't want to see Sam again, this feeling ain't budging anytime soon.

"Dean we have to turn back." I blurt out and he sighs.

"You just ignored him the whole way and pretty much declared you don't want to see him again Becca, it's your own fault." He comments before looking at me and my pleading face causes him to sigh in defeat and turn the car around.

We drive back down his street and there are fire trucks everywhere along with an ambulance and I feel my heart stop. Dean runs into the building but all I can do is stare as everything ends up in slow motion. In short, Jess (Sam's girlfriend as I found her out to be) is dead...same way as Mom. God how I hate all of this, why can't anything go right?

"Sam?" I ask quietly, walking over to him and Dean who are stood by the trunk of the impala but he ignores me and slams it shut.

"We've got work to do."


	2. Stronger Together

We're finally on the road again after spending a week in Stanford for Sam's sake and yes, he's now on the road with us. I'm glad Sam's here because it's like how things used to be but at the same time I'm still pissed off at him and his girlfriend dying won't change that, I never even met her. I know I sound harsh but we've all lost people close to us and all struggle with our emotions but it won't change how I feel. Sam left. Dad left. Now I'm worried it's only a matter of time until Dean leaves me as well and I don't think I can face that. I can't have my entire family walking away from me.

"Hey Becca, you gonna respond to me?" Dean says and I look up to face him.

"What?" I murmur dazed. How long has he been trying to talk to me?

"You okay?" He asks concerned and I give a small nod but we both know it's a lie. I won't be okay until I know Dad's safe.

"M'fine Dean," I shrug him off, "where are we?"

"Not far, just outside of Grand Junction." He says and I nod slightly before turning to stare out of the window but I can still feel Dean's gaze on me.

"Dean if you wanna say something, spit it out!" I hiss and he's about to respond but Sam jerking awake grabs his attention.

"You okay?" Dean asks him concerned. Sam glances between Dean and I briefly before looking away.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He responds and I scoff.

"That's a load of bull Sam!" I start but Dean sends me a look telling me to shut up.

"Another nightmare?" Dean inquires and Sam doesn't respond, "you wanna drive for a while?"

"Are you kidding me? You never let me drive but Sam's back with us for a week and you're already offering him the keys!?" I screech and Sam laughs.

"Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that." He says and Dean shrugs.

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind." He speaks before turning back to the road and I put on my best smile.

"Can I?" I ask innocently and Dean scoffs.

"No. I'm not having a sixteen year old driving baby - maybe when you're eighteen." He says and I sigh in defeat, turning to look out of the window.

"Dad would've let me." I mutter.

The car swerves as Dean pulls over suddenly at the side of the road and turns to me with a look of frustration.

"Yeah well Dad's not here, is he?" Dean yells. Well that was uncalled for.

"No, he's not and god I wish he was because I'd rather be with the sergeant than his little soldiers right now." I retort.

"Then why are you still here?" Dean spits and my face drops, "if you'd rather be with Dad then go and find him, I won't stop you!" He yells.

"Fine!" I scream, grabbing my duffel from beside me and opening the passenger door. Slamming it shut behind me I begin to walk away from the impala, ignoring Sam calling my name from behind. I don't care. He left me so why can't I leave him too? And Dean? Well he's just as bad as my dick of a father. Right now I don't want to be near any of them but I need answers. Why would Dad leave me?

"Becca stop!" Sam yells, grabbing me by the shoulder and spinning me around to face him.

"No Sam! You want to avenge Jess' death just like Dad does with-" I pause, I can't even say the word 'mom' without wanting to breakdown and cry in a corner. I don't talk about that night mainly because I didn't even exist when she died. Dean and Sam don't know that I know the truth about me or why I am the way I am. I try so hard to be a Winchester because I know I'm not one...well, not really. I'm not even fully related to Sam and Dean - they're only my half brothers but they'll never admit that to my face even though I'm already aware of the reality I'm living in but of course I can't let on that I know. They've lied to me my whole life saying mom was killed when I was a newborn...but it's all a load of crap!

"You can't even say her name, can you?" He scoffs, pinching the bridge of his nose before sighing, "you don't understand…"

"I don't understand? No Sam, I'll tell you what I don't understand. You left this life, you got the life you've always wanted and when it went to shit you came running back to us but guess what Sam, running doesn't work and I know you blame yourself for Jess' death and think you could've stopped it but newsflash: you couldn't! I'm not running away, I'm running _back_ to Dad because for some of us that's all we know - how to stand by family. If Dad is dead which I refuse to believe then I'm gonna find him and I'm gonna help him!" I yell, losing my temper.

"He doesn't want your help Becca! If he did then he wouldn't have left you!" Sam yells and I drop my head in defeat.

"You're just as bad as Dean…" I mutter before walking away once more and this time he doesn't stop me. I don't need them...I know Dad's trying to send us to the coordinates 35-111 so I'll just beat them to it. I'm the one that's been hunting by Dad's side for the past few years while Sam played the innocent college boy and Dean's been off galavanting the states alone for hunts. I know Dad better than they do. I know how he thinks.

As the Impala drives passed me and continues down the road I wait until they're out of sight before turning sharp on my heels and heading into the woods. They think I suck so bad at hunting that I couldn't figure out the Woman in White case but what they don't know is I'm already aware of what we're hunting here - they on the other hand do not. God if only they knew, I'm sure they'd kill me for retaining valuable information from them but hell I could say the same. They never thought it was important to tell me that Mary wasn't even my mother! No, Dad told me and made me promise not to tell the boys because he didn't want them thinking I'd lose their trust if we weren't technically related. Ugh it's confusing. That's why Dad and I get on so well and why he always sent Dean off alone. Every now and then we'd drive to Nebraska where my biological mother lives - she's an ex hunter so we don't have to hide our lives from her and currently works as a doctor so whenever we can't make-do-and-mend ourselves at a motel, if we're not too far away we'll go to her. That's it! Why the hell didn't I think of it sooner? I'm so stupid!

Pulling out my phone I quickly scroll through my contacts before hitting dial on the person I want.

"Hello?" They ask from the other end of the line.

"Hey Diana, it's Becca." Although she's my biological mom our relationship is kind of complicated. When I was born she couldn't look after me and there were threats to send me into the system which John didn't want because having part Winchester blood in me meant it wasn't safe. Anyone, well, any _thing_ could find me so he took me in even though I was the result of a one night stand Dad did behind mom's back and hates to think about. I always grew up with being told about Mary as my mom and that's how I've always seen it.

"Becca, is everything okay?" she asks, "normally you only call for help…" Her voice trails off and I rub the back of my neck.

"Yeah, um, have you seen or heard from Dad in the last few weeks?" I ask, praying to god that she has. I say praying to god but I don't actually believe in _him_ because if he were real he wouldn't allow this much crap to happen to our family.

"I'm afraid not Becca, why? Is he not with you?" She questions concerned. Diana knows I trust my Dad with my life and have a few secrets my brothers aren't aware of. She knows some of my darkest secrets which even Dad isn't aware of.

I sigh. "He took off a few weeks ago mid hunt." I explain briefly.

"Are you with your brothers? Where are you? I can always come and get you." She rambles but I quickly stop her.

"I'm not with my brothers at the moment, we had an argument. I'm in Colorado on a hunt at the moment but when I'm not busy killing evil shit I'll be sure to come and see you." I tell her sweetly and it's almost as though I can feel her nodding on the other end of the line.

"Is that a good idea Becs? You're only sixteen-" that's where I cut her off.

"I'll be fine." I tell her and she sighs.

"Okay, just make sure you stay safe. I'll call you if I hear anything." She tells me and I thank her before hanging up and heading onwards into the woods.

I already know what I'm looking for, I just need proof that I'm right. I don't need to fuck up another hunt as Dean would be thinking even though I have a valid reason - technically two - as to why I never completed the Woman in White case before they arrived. I mean can't they cut me some slack? My Dad ditched me and I was drugged - if I hadn't of stolen a car and walked instead I could've been in a lot more trouble than I was already.

The woods are dense and although I'm slowly contradicting my idea because this isn't the right part of the country to find this thing, so far all of the facts are pointing to it. As I get slightly deeper I begin to notice visible scratch marks on the trees that look almost too perfect and that's enough to deem my thoughts true and realise it's trying to trap me so I do the safe thing and head back the way I came to the road.

I stand at the edge holding my thumb out until a guy in a truck finally stops and leans out of his window.

"Hey you okay miss? You looking for a ride?" He asks and I nod.

"Yeah just into town, I'm trying to get to a motel." I tell him and he opens the door and motions for me to get in. If only Dean and Sam knew I was hitch-hiking right now, they'd kill me. To be honest, Dad probably would as well.

"Thanks." I tell him as I get in and he starts up the truck once more.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks as we drive and I shrug.

"Argument with my family. I got out and they left - I just need some time away from them." I say simply and he nods.

It isn't too long until we reach the nearest town and I eye up a motel that luckily doesn't have an impala parked out front and the man pulls in.

"Thanks for the ride-" I go to offer him some money.

"Jack," he prompts me with his name, "and don't sweat it, I was heading this way anyway." He says, pushing the money back towards myself and I smile.

"My name's Becca by the way. Thanks again." He pulls out and back onto the road as I head into the motel and up to the desk.

"Hi, single please." I say, handing over one of my many fake ID's. Dad always made sure I was at least eighteen on them so that people wouldn't get suspicious of the fact I may be a runaway even though I'm not...well I guess I kind of am right now but that's besides the point.

"You'll be in room 127 Miss Daycon, upstairs on the left." She tells me and I smile, quietly thanking her before walking away to my room and immediately heading for the shower. I'll deal with the bastard tomorrow.

I wake up to my phone exploding next to me and look at the screen to see an incoming call from Dean but ignore it and that's when I notice the other missed calls, texts and voicemails.

" _Becca, where the hell are you!? Call me when you get this!"_

" _Answer the goddamn phone Becca!"_

 _"Seriously Becca!? Where the fuck are you!? I'm serious, Sam is losing his mind about your safety and I'm pissed off so get your ass out from wherever you are and call us!"_

" _Look Becca, I'm sorry about what I said. Please call me."_

" _Becca, Dean and I are worried about you, where are you? Please call us."_

Putting my phone on silent and deleting the voicemails I sling my jacket on and head to the door. I'll speak to them after I've finished this hunt, my family can wait.

The woods are eerily quiet and I'm not sure if that's good news or not but screams echoing through my thoughts captivate me and my head jolts up as I begin running in the direction of them, not caring about the branches cutting my arms as I push onwards through them. I can hear voices but as I step closer I feel something rip through the skin of my upper arm. 

"Jesus!" I scream as pain ripples through my arm and come out of the trees to see a guy aiming a gun in my direction with two other people behind him and...my brothers. _Great,_ I mutter to myself.

"Becca?" Sam breathes out and I step closer but before I can respond they guy with the gun who I assume is the one that shot me speaks up.

"You know this girl?" The man asks and Dean steps forward, pushing his gun downwards.

"Yeah…" he mutters with a look of anger, "we've found our runaway sister." He comments snarkily and I smirk amused. Runaway?

"Hello to you to." I say before the pain in my arm escalates and look down to see blood seeping through my shirt.

"Becs you're bleeding." Sam says worriedly.

"No shit…" I mutter before he gently pulls me away from the others with Dean quick to follow.

"Well I gotta give that guy some credit," I say as I sit on a nearby log at the other end of their camp, "he has pretty good aim," I begin to put pressure on my bleeding arm, "anyway, we're dealing with a Wendigo." I tell them. 

"Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." Dean comments, forgetting his anger towards me and Sam turns to Dean.

"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice," Sam tells him, "maybe Becca's right."

"There is no maybe, I know!" I tell them, keeping hidden the fact I've known the whole time.

"Great," Dean mutters before taking out his pistol, "well then this is useless."

"We've gotta get these people to safety." I tell them and Dean nods but Sam stops me from standing up.

"We'll deal with that once we've dealt with your arm." Sam says and Dean grabs the first aid kit before silently getting to work. 

"We don't have any numbing medication so this is gonna hurt." He tells me and I nod. Kinda don't feel the pain of getting stitches anymore, plus I didn't have numbing medication when the bullet hit me so I could cope with this.

Sam heads off to warn the others of the danger we're in while Dean silently gets to work on my arm but I see him eyeing me every now and then.

He tugs hard on one of my stitches and I just about manage to hold in a scream. "What the fuck Dean?" I yell and he gives me a pointed look.

"So you will talk," he says before returning to a gentler method, "look Becca," he starts as he ties off the last stitch and begins wrapping my arm with a bandage, "I'm sorry about the things I said okay? I lost it and took out my anger towards Dad on you." He tells me and I slowly nod.

"It's fine Dean…" I mutter and stand up to walk away from him but he grabs my good arm to stop me.

"It's clearly not. Talk to me Becca, what's going on with you?" He asks and I shrug him off.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I tell him and he scoffs, not believing my comment for a second.

"Yeah right, I know you're just as bad as Sam with your sleeping habits right now and I know you're pissed off at Dad but please Becca, please just talk to me." He pleads and I sigh.

"I don't feel safe without Dad around." I confess and Dean's face drops.

"Do you not trust Sam and I?" He asks and I can hear the hurt in his voice.

"I do...I just- it doesn't feel the same without Dad." I say and he slowly nods.

"I know it doesn't Becs but while he's not here you've got Sam and I, okay? And we'll protect you with our lives, you have nothing to worry about." He tells me and I smile before pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Deano." I smile at the use of his nickname.

"Anytime Becca."

So now we're sat in the camp, Sam sitting against a hollow tree stump holding John's journal and playing with a lanyard attached while I'm laying with my head on his lap. Dean, Haley and Ben are among the tents talking. The wendigo came back and Roy did a dick move by shooting it, got himself killed in the process. I feel for the guy but he did shoot me so I guess he was kind of asking for it.

"What's going on in your mind Becs?" Sam asks suddenly and I open my eyes to see Sam has placed the journal down beside him and is now eyeing me with intent.

"Nothing, just worried about Ben and Haley's safety," I lie, "I didn't know they were out here, or Roy-" I pause, "-or you and Dean." I sit up and Sam follows my moves.

"How did you know we were out here? And that it was a Wendigo?" He asks curious and I sigh.

"I didn't know you guys were here but I was tracking it when I heard screaming, ran in the direction of it and that's when Roy shot me," I say and Sam nods without speaking so I continue, "look, I already knew it was a Wendigo even before I left you two - it wasn't hard to work out." I mutter and Sam's face drops.

"You knew and you didn't tell us!?" He shouts but not loud enough for Dean to hear.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys but there was kind of too much yelling." I say and he sighs.

"Well at least you're here now and we know what we're dealing with." Sam says and I nod.

"Are you mad?" I ask innocently, dropping my gaze from Sam and he sighs, pulling me closer to him.

"Of course I'm not." He says into my ear and I smile, taking in the feeling of comfort before we break apart and make our way over to Dean.

"Hey, so we've got half a chance in the daylight and I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch." Sam says and Dean nods in agreement.

"Well, hell, you know I'm in." He responds before looking to me.

"You don't even need to ask." I smile.

We've been walking for most of the day and every now and then we pass some trees with claw marks and blood on causing me to step ever so slightly closer to my brothers. I'm not scared but Dean promised he'd protect me. It's only later that day Sam finally slows and turns around to face Dean and I.

"Dean, Becca." He says causing us to speed up our pace to meet him.

"What is it?" Dean asks before following Sam's gaze to the trees and it's only then I realise there are bloody claw marks on these too as well as broken branches scattered everywhere.

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow." He says and as if on cue growling begins and we look around as the trees begin to rustle.

Blood drips down onto Haley's shirt and she looks up just in time to jump out of the way as Roy's corpse lands where she stood.

"His neck's broke." Dean tells us as the growls increase and Dean pushes me forward.

"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" He yells and with that we all take off.

Ben falls in front of me and I don't have time to move and end up tripping over him, landing with a hard thud on the ground. Sam stops to help us up and I look around cautiously, the group's divided.

"Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha." He pulls us along with him until we hear Haley scream causing us to stop dead in our tracks.

"Haley?" Ben calls out.

Sam stops and picks up Dean's Molotov cocktail, the bottle broken. _Shit._

"Dean!" I scream.

Eventually we come to a mine entrance and stop to look around, making sure the Wendigo hasn't followed us.

"Warning. Danger. Do not enter extremely toxic material," I say reading the sign before looking to the larger sign below the entrance, "keep out no admittance," I mutter before laughing, "ha, as if." I say before leading the way, Sam shining the flashlight ahead of us.

All of a sudden growling echoes through the tunnel and Sam quickly shuts off the flashlight, pulling Ben and I against the wall. The Wendigo comes towards us and Sam quickly covers Ben's mouth before he can scream while I cover mine to avoid any sound escaping including a simple breath but luckily it takes a different tunnel at the crossing so we keep going.

I'm a few steps ahead of Sam and Ben when the floorboards creak and I feel myself falling through the floor causing me to scream.

"Becca!" Sam yells, "you okay?" he asks as I stand up and give him a thumbs up.

"Peachy." I say before looking around at what I landed on. Bones. Lovely.

Sam and Ben make it down to me and Ben's eyes immediately flash across the pile of skulls nearby before leaping backwards.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." Sam reassures him and that's when I turn and notice Dean and Haley are hanging by their wrists from the ceiling and they follow my gaze, the both of them instantly running towards them but I'm frozen on the spot.

"Dean!" Sam yells.

"Haley, wake up!" Ben cries.

Sam cuts Dean down while Ben takes care of Haley before helping them over to an empty patch of floor where I'm now stood.

"You sure you're alright?" Sam asks Dean as he grimaces.

"Yeah. Yep. Where is he?" He grunts and that's when I finally speak up.

"He's gone for now." I say simply before Hayley cuts me off with her cries.

"Tommy…" She runs up to another boy hanging who quickly jerks awake at her touch.

Sam quickly helps cut Tommy down while I walk around slightly to avoid Dean's gaze and settle my eyes upon our stolen supplies and Dean joins me, picking up the flare guns.

"Check it out." Dean motions to the pile and Sam looks at the flare guns in Dean's hand.

"Flare guns, those'll work." Sam grins and Dean laughs as he swirls them around in his hands.

We head down the tunnel with Dean and Sam in the lead, flare guns at the ready and I'm at the back with Haley and Ben supporting Tom in front of me. I speed up to the others however when growling starts up and Dean turns to us.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." He comments.

"We'll never outrun it." Haley panics and Dean turns to Sam.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asks and Sam nods.

"Yeah, I think so." He responds.

"All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam and Becca. They're gonna get you out of here."

"Dean no!" I shout but Sam pulls me back.

"Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste _good_." I hear him yelling before his words become indistinct and we wait until he's a safe distance away from us before moving.

The growls seem to be getting closer to us and Sam points the gun before lowering it and turning to me.

"Get them 'outta here." He tells me.

"What?" I ask in disbelief. He cannot leave us right now, we're unarmed.

"Go! _Go!_ Go!" He yells and Ben quickly pushes me along.

There's more yelling and more growling before I hear a gunshot and spin around just in time to see Sam's bullet miss the Wendigo and he quickly catches us up, pulling me along with him.

"Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry." Sam commands and we make it to the end of the tunnel but the Wendigo's still hot on our tail.

"Get behind me!" Sam yells, shielding us from the Wendigo and I hear the murmured yells from Dean as I bury my head in Sam's back and when I next look up the Wendigo is in flames while Dean has a satisfied smile plastered on that smug face of his. God what would I do without them?

Im sat on the hood of the Impala watching as the ambulance crew load up Tom while two police officers are interviewing Ben, Sam standing by him. Dean's finishes talking with Haley as a paramedic heads over to her and Dean heads towards me.

"Did they check you over?" He asks, sitting down next to me and I nod.

"Yeah, apparently I was very lucky to have a trained doctor on hand." I muse and he smiles before pulling an arm around me.

Once the police are done and Tom is loaded Ben gives us a curt nod before joining his brother in the back of the ambulance while Haley makes her way over to Dean and kisses him on the cheek.

"I hope you find your father." Haley tells us and my face drops which both my brothers pick up on but don't say a word as Haley walks away and into the back of the ambulance with her brothers.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean mutters and I give a small laugh.

"Me too." Sam agrees, the ambulance sirens echoing as they get further away.

"Me three." I sigh before standing up.

"You two know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean suddenly says and Sam nods but I keep quiet, shifting my gaze away once more..

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving." Dean smiles before tossing Sam the keys who gets in but Dean grabs my good arm.

"Dad would've been proud of you these past few days." Dean comments and I look at him confused.

"Why?" I question.

"I know you knew it was a Wendigo before we even arrived," he explains and I look shocked but he continues, "don't get mad at Sam, he was just doing what he thought was right."

"Are _you_ mad?" I ask quietly and Dean sighs shaking his head.

"Not mad, disappointed. You know you can trust us, right?"

"Yes." I say with uncertainty which I know Dean picks up on but doesn't question it as I get in the car and curl up, quickly drifting off into sleep at the relaxing sound of the engine humming.


	3. Lake Manitoc

**A/N: Hey guys so I'm back! College is over so I'm here to bring you more with the free time to spend longer on each chapter so I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think :)  
DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER REBECCA 'BECCA' WINCHESTER!**

* * *

We've had our food only about five minutes and Dean's plate is nearly empty already as his mind's set on finding us a new hunt. As much as I want to hunt I also want to enjoy this food which is hard to do when every time he flicks the newspaper over it hits my plate.

"Really Dean?" I ask, finally reaching the end of my tether. He simply looks at me in confusion, completely oblivious to what he's doing. "Move your paper away from my food before I shove it where the sun don't shine!" I warn and he smirks but moves it nevertheless.

"Someone's cranky this morning." He states ruffling my hair but I snap his hand away.

"I'm not cranky but it's before midday and you're already annoying me." I try to tell him but before Dean can respond we're interrupted.

"Can I get you anything else?" I look up to see the waitress stood next to us and Sam heading over.

"Just the check, please." He says as he takes a seat opposite Dean and I.

Once she's walked away Dean looks over to Sam and sighs.

"You know we're allowed to have fun once in awhile, right?" He looks back over to our waitress and points to the short shorts she's wearing. "That's fun."

"Ugh gross Dean." I mutter.

There are a few moments of silence until Dean hands Sam the newspaper he's been circling for the past ten minutes. "Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago." He explains.

"A funeral?" Sam asks confused.

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever."

Dean doesn't quite understand the fact that for some people death is one thing but not having a body to mourn over is another which causes people to do things that may seem kinda weird but is what helps them or at least tries to. The family can do whatever they wish to mourn Sophie's death.

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." I already know where this is going.

"Something you want to say to me?" Dean questions. Here we go…

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day." ...and he said it.

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?" Dean questions.

"I don't know. Something. Anything." Sam responds and I sigh.

"Sam don't." I warn. As much as I also want to find Dad and completely agree with Sam, nothing's gonna happen if he pisses off Dean - it will just makes things harder for us.

"You know what?" Dean starts, completely ignoring me, "I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think we wanna find Dad as much as you do?" He asks.

"Yeah, I know you two do, it's just—"

"We're the ones that in turn have been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off at college going to pep rallies." Dean interjects.

"Dean stop! Both of you stop! We all want to find Dad and however long it takes, right now I don't care - I just want the three of us to get through one day without wanting to murder each other!" I intervene and both of them nod, even if slightly reluctant.

"We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" Dean finishes.

* * *

We went to the Carlton house and apparently she definitely didn't drown, at least not normally, which we believe - if we didn't then we wouldn't even be here. They say it looked as though she was dragged under but of course there's nothing to suggest anything is out there to have done that and the water's been safe for so many years that she practically grew up out there.

We also decided to stop by the police station and there are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. They also ran a sonar sweep on top of dragging it just to be sure but there was nothing down there so we're still kinda lost.

Anyways, our interview got cut short by the sheriff's daughter who now, as per Dean's request, is showing us to a motel two blocks away because apparently the three of us are so totally retarded that we can't travel that far alone without getting lost.

It's silent as we're lead down the street by Andrea and I stay by Sam as we continue onwards in awkwardness though the silence doesn't last long as Dean opens his mouth.

"So, cute kid…" he starts as we begin crossing the street.

"Thanks." Andrea says offhandedly and I try to stifle a laugh. Well this just got a whole lot more awkward.

"Kids are the best, huh?" He tries again and I see Andrea give him a glance before quickly turning away and soon stopping in front of the motel.

"There it is. Like I said, two blocks"

"Thanks." Sam says sweetly and I give her a small smile. Then she turns to Dean and I honestly can't tell where this is going to go.

"Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." She says simply and this time I can't help but laugh out loud. "Enjoy your stay!" She calls over her shoulder and once she's out of earshot I break down into a fit of laughter.

"Dude, you just got told!" I laugh and Dean crosses his arms over his chest.

"Shut up…" he mutters.

"'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids." Sam points out.

"I love kids." Dean retorts and Sam gives him a look that tells him to proceed further.

"Name three children that you even know."

Dean thinks for a moment before turning and pointing to me.

"Nice try Sherlock but I don't count." I say and Sam waves a hand before heading into the motel, me quick in tow as Dean stands still, scratching his head puzzled.

"I'm thinking." He shouts after us and I can only laugh.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I say the moment we enter the motel room, quickly grabbing my bag and heading for the bathroom.

"Aren't you gonna help with research?" Sam asks as he takes a seat at the table.

"Maybe, but either way I need to shower first."

When you live on the road it's difficult to get any time to yourself, especially when you're only around guys. Dad understood I was a teenage girl and needed my space although obviously he was still cautious and protective but these two seem like they never want me to leave their site. I mean, come on I'm sixteen years old!

I lock the bathroom door and turn on the shower before undressing, being careful not to upset my arm which still hurts like a bitch thanks to Roy. It's healing well but I've already pulled my stitches twice and don't wish to do it a third time.

The heat of the water hits me, sending a warm sensation throughout my body that I can't explain but it relaxes and reminds me not everything in the world is messed up - there is still some good out there.

A knock on the bathroom door pulls me from my thoughts and I quickly shut off the shower and throw on some clothes before unlocking it.

"What?" I ask, seeing Dean stood there unimpressed.

"We gotta go, we have a lead." He tells me before shoving my jacket in my face and heading for the door.

Clambering into my shoes I quickly join them in the Impala and we set off.

"So?" I ask.

"One of the drowning victims, Christopher Barr. He was the husband of Andrea and the father of that little boy Lucas we met. Apparently Christopher took Lucas out swimming and he was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned."

"What, so you wanna go and interrogate a little kid who doesn't even speak?" I question. This is stupid, even for my brothers.

"It's the only lead we've got." Sam pipes in.

Great.

* * *

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident." Andrea tells us.

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Dean says and I look over to Lucas. I've seen some pretty terrible things in my life but I haven't ever witnessed the death of a family member and don't ever wish too but in this business it's inevitable.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asks which brings my attention back to the conversation.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress."

"That can't be easy. For either of you." He responds.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out alot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw…" Andrea pauses and it's now that I decide to speak up.

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with." I tell her sympathetically.

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish—" Andrea is interrupted by Lucas walking over carrying a picture. "Hey sweetie." Ignoring Andrea, Lucas hands the picture to Dean.

"Thanks. Thanks, Lucas." Dean says.

* * *

Bored...bored...bored...bored. Did I mention I was bored? Sam's out and Dean's just been sat here grilling me with questions on whether my arm's okay and other random, pointless stuff.

"What about Dad?"

I freeze.

"What do you mean?" I ask. I don't even know why I'm asking him that because I know full well what it means: how am I coping with Dad being missing?

"You've barely said a word about how you feel towards Dad and his disappearance. I mean he left you mid hunt after all, you must be feeling something." Dean explains and I shrug. I'm feeling a lot of things but that doesn't mean I have to confide in him about them. "Becca, you don't have to bottle everything up. If you're upset or angry, hell anything, I don't care just talk to me or Sam - that's what we're here for." He tells me but I don't get a chance to respond, luckily, as Sam walks in breaking up our conversation.

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." He says upon entering.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks but not before giving me a look that says we'll finish this conversation later.

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." Sam tells us.

"He drowned?" I ask although it's pretty obvious he must have.

"Yep. In the sink."

I have to stifle a laugh at that. I know it's bad because the guy's dead but in a sink? Drowning...in a sink? Clearly I haven't seen everything the world has to offer.

"What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else." Dean says.

"Yeah, but what?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source." Dean thinks aloud.

"The lake." Sam says.

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." I realise.

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." Dean adds. "This is gonna happen again soon."

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this _has_ got something to do with Bill Carlton and I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris is Bill Carlton's godson." Sam tells us and I stand up.

"Well I think that tells us where we're going next." I mutter.

* * *

So Mr Carlton was pretty useless - he had nothing much to say to us but now we're going back to Lucas on a hunch Dean has. The drawing he gave him looked an awful lot like the Carlton house so Dean thinks that maybe Lucas knows something more.

"He won't say anything. What good is it gonna do?" Andrea asks after reluctantly letting us in.

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there." Sam tells her.

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all." She tries to tell him.

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a _possibility_ that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son." Dean says.

Dean heads on upstairs with Sam quick in tow but Andrea grabs my arm.

"Is there really something else going on?" She asks and I shrug.

"We don't know, that's what we're trying to find out." I tell her and she nods.

"You three seem awfully familiar to this sort of thing…" She mutters.

"Yeah, too much." I say, my face falling slightly.

"I'm sorry, have you-?"

I quickly cut her off. "No! No. God I don't know what I'd do if something like that happened. Uh no, our Dad's missing and you know, it scares me. I don't like to worry my brothers because they already have a lot on their plate." I tell her. Why am I telling her all of this? We barely know each other.

"I think you should. Family always have our backs and when we need them, we can talk to them. You shouldn't shut your brothers out." Andrea says and I smile.

"Thanks." I respond before we make our way upstairs to Lucas, Dean and Sam.

"You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too." I hear Dean tell Lucas as we near and Andrea gives my shoulder a small squeeze of reassurance before we enter the room to see Lucas handing Dean another picture. I guess we have our next lead.

* * *

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean tells us once we're back in the Impala but I'm not really paying attention as my mind replays what I was telling Andrea. I admitted it to her...to myself, that I'm scared. I knew I was but I didn't think I'd end up feeling this affected by Dad missing but I am. I feel lost, do Sam and Dean know what they're doing? Am I really safe with them? Like, 100% safe?...or at least 98% because you know, this business is dangerous. Maybe Diana was right, I'm only sixteen - I shouldn't have to do things on my own, I should be able to confide in my family. Maybe I need to...

"Hey you with us?" I hear Dean say as he snaps a finger in front of my face.

"Huh?" I look up to face him and Sam who both have concerned looks.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks. "You were completely out of it."

"I'm fine, where are we?" Dean gives me one more look before handing me one of Lucas' drawings which is of a white church and look out of my passenger window only to see a similar one resembling it.

"Stay here." Dean tells me before heading out with Sam and I sit back in my seat, pulling out my phone before scrolling through my contacts until I find who I'm after.

" _This is Diana_ _Griffiths, I can't take your call right now so please leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

"Hey Diana, it's Becca. Listen…" I pause for a second, "you were right. I am only sixteen and doing things myself isn't always a good idea." My breath catches and for some reason I feel a few tears roll down my cheeks. "I don't know what to do Diana, I need Dad. I'm scared and I'm struggling. I can't talk to Sam or Dean this time...I just can't. Sam doesn't know anything and Dean would never forgive me for not telling him about it - hell, he'd never forgive Dad. I can't do this." Noticing my brothers finishing up I quickly end the voicemail message and wipe my eyes, quickly composing myself as they come back.

"Okay, so lemme get this straight: this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." I repeat and both Sam and Dean nod.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean comments.

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished. So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Sam suggests.

"What you mean like killed him?" I question. This has gone from a normal case to a potential murder investigation of sorts.

"Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible." Dean tells us.

We tried to talk to Bill again but we found him on a boat and well...he's dead. So here we are at the police station. One of the many familiar scenes in my life...may as well be my second home - one of us is normally here on at least a monthly basis.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?" Jake asks us and Dean glances towards the both of us before turning back to Jake.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." He responds.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?" I turn to my brothers who both look just as shocked as I feel. "That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two and whoever the hell this kid is you bring with you."

"See, now, we can explain that." Dean tries to tell him but Jake cuts him off.

"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."

I must've fallen asleep as when I wake up we're outside Andrea's house and I can hear commotion from inside. So much for leaving town…

Looking around I realise I'm alone in the car and quickly get out, running into the house only to see Sam assisting a drenched Andrea down the stairs.

"What the hell happened?" I ask, running over to help Sam.

"Can you tell me?" Sam asks once Andrea is dry and in a change of clothes.

"No. It doesn't make any sense." She begins to cry and I put a reassuring hand on her knee. "I'm going crazy."

"No, you're not." I tell her. "Now, we really need to know what happened. Everything."

Andrea takes a deep breath.

"I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice." She starts.

"What did it say?" Sam asks.

"It said...it said 'come play with me'." What the heck? Well this just got creepier. "What's happening?" Andrea sobs.

Dean hands a picture to Andrea.

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?"

"What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures."

"Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff." Dean explains.

"Bill _and_ the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter." Sam adds.

"What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?" Andrea asks but we don't get very far as Dean follows Lucas outside who begins staring at the ground in a particular place.

"No." I say as Sam offers me a shovel. "Injured arm remember." I remind him and he nods before getting to work with Dean and eventually there's the sound of a clank and slowly, they pull up a red bicycle.

"Peter's bike." I mutter. "We found it."

"Who are you?" Jake's voice comes from behind us and we turn around to see him stood there pointing a gun in our direction.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam warns.

I can feel my heartbeat picking up and take a few shallow breaths in an attempt to slow it without it going noticed and it seems to work slightly.

"How did you know that was there?" He questions and both Sam and Dean put their shovels down.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." Dean says, stepping forward slightly to block me from the gun. I've already been at the other end of one once in recent weeks and that didn't exactly end well - I don't need round two.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jake responds.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about." Dean's voice is more venomous now and it's a voice of his I know not to mess with.

Andrea comes running over but Sam pulls her so she's stood next to me behind them.

"And now you've got one seriously pissed-off spirit." Dean mutters.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies god knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does." Sam tells him but Jake doesn't look phased.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake questions.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton."

"Listen to yourselves, both of you. You're insane."

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Dean interrogates.

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asks in disbelief.

"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous." Jake defends himself.

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." Jake looks up to face his daughter. "Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone." Immediately after those words he looks away and Andrea's face screws up in shock. "Oh my God."

"So you did kill him." I say as more of a statement than a question. Now that he's admitted it I feel safer knowing I have more over him than he does me.

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank." Well crap...that's gonna be a difficult one to salt and burn.

My mind zones out once again and I don't return to reality until I hear Andrea screaming Lucas' name and I turn around to see him heading for the lake. We quickly run after him and along the dock but before we can reach him a hand comes up and pulls Lucas into the water. Dean and Sam barely stop running before they dive in and I'd do the same if I knew my arm wouldn't protest but I know it will so instead I grab onto Andrea and hold her back.

"Oh my God!" She mutters trying to take her jacket off to jump in but I manage to stop her.

"They'll find him." I tell her.

They both dive under a few times but come up without luck and that's when I notice Jake taking off his jacket and wading in.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I ask him but he blanks me and continues on in.

"Peter, if you can hear me...please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so—I'm so sorry."

"Daddy, no!" Andrea cries and I feel the emotions building up inside of me as this family slowly gets torn apart. Is this how it will end up for us if we don't find Dad?

"Peter. Lucas—he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me." Jake continues.

As Dean and Sam come up for air they see what's happening but are too late.

"Just let it be over!" He shouts before being dragged down causing Andrea to scream once more and it takes all of my energy to hold her back.

Again, Sam comes up empty-handed but when Dean surfaces I see he's holding Lucas and I sigh in relief. Thank god.

* * *

We're packing our things up into the Impala when Andrea and Lucas come up to us.

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road." She says sweetly and Lucas is carrying a tray of sandwiches. "Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

"Can I give it to them now?" He asks her and my mouth drops open - he spoke?

"Of course." Andrea smiles, kissing Lucas on the forehead.

Dean takes Lucas to load up the sandwiches while Sam and I stay with Andrea.

"How are you holding up?" Sam asks her.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?"

Sam sighs and I take her hand.

"Andrea, I'm sorry." I say quietly and she gives a sad smile.

"You guys saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that." She says before heading over to Dean and kissing him, yes K-I-S-S-I-N-G him.

"Thank you." She says; he smiles before turning away.

"Sam, Becca, move your asses. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road otherwise." He says before getting into the car followed by Sam but Andrea grabs my arm and I turn to face her.

"Your brothers are good people, you can trust them. And as for your Dad, don't give up hope. Everything will be okay in the end." She tells me before placing her hand in mine and then letting go. I can feel a piece of paper in my palm but keep it hidden until I'm in the backseat of the Impala and headed down the road. Opening the small piece of paper up it's a phone number and underneath a small note:

 _Incase you ever want to talk. -A_

I smile before looking up and out of the window. I just need to have a little faith and then maybe everything will be okay.

A few hours later we reach our motel for the night and Sam drops us off before heading out to get food and once we're in the room, Dean blocks me from entering the bathroom where I can hide away from his questions.

"Becca, talk to me. What's going on in your mind?" He pleads.

"Nothing…" I mutter, trying to blow it off but I know he can see right through my lie.

"I know you better than you know yourself, what's eating away at you in there?" He asks and I sigh.

"It doesn't matter." I say firmly hoping he'll drop the subject.

"You can't run from this forever Becca. I know you're hurting and I know you're scared with Dad missing but that doesn't mean you can block me or Sam out." Oh I can try.


End file.
